Sudden Confession
by FanFicCritic17
Summary: Actions speak louder than words.


So this is my second attempt at fanfiction. This time I have an LxD story so R&R please. Enjoy.

Sudden Confession

It was another regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not too long ago, spring had started which resulted in a sunny day, yet cold from winds. Over into a forested area of the kingdom was a small house with the name "Mario" above the door. The house's door opened to reveal a tall mustachioed man wearing a green shirt under dark blue overalls and a green cap on his head marked "L" in a white circle. This man is Luigi, brother of the kingdom-renowned hero, Mario. He is leaving to go see his closest friend, Princess Daisy. Luigi had been friends with Daisy since their toddler years, but as they grew up, Luigi began to grow affectionate towards Daisy, and today he planned to go to the castle for one purpose: Confession.

As he walked over to the pipe that would warp him over to Toad Town, Luigi had a distressed look on his face as he thought, _"I've finally gathered enough courage to do this. No way can I back out now. But hey, If Mario can do it, I can too!"_ And with that, Luigi jumped down the pipe and arrived at Toad Town in seconds. As Luigi walked through the plaza, he felt as though his stomach was filled with butterflies fluttering erratically. Despite this, he managed to keep his composure and walk up to his destination: Princess Peach's Castle. Luigi jogged across the stone bridge before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. After a while of waiting, the door opened to reveal Peach's longtime steward, Toadsworth. "Good day Master Luigi. What brings you here this afternoon?" Said Toadsworth

"I want to speak to Daisy today" Replied Luigi

"Ah, yes I believe that she and Princess Peach are out on the courts today to play some sets of tennis. I can take you to them if you wish." Said Toadsworth

"Thanks Toadsworth" Said Luigi as he stepped in the door behind Toadsworth

Luigi followed Toadsworth through the many corridors the castle had on the way to the tennis court and thought to himself, "Wow, this place never ceases to amaze me. I may never get used to it!" Just as Luigi was finished with his train of thought, he found himself on the tennis court looking on as Daisy prepared to serve the ball over to Peach.

"Match Point!" said the toad in the high chair.

"Hear that Peach?" Daisy cockily yelled over the net.

Hearing this made Peach put on a competitive face to counter Daisy's smug smirk.

"This could be interesting." Said Luigi as he took a seat courtside

Daisy tossed the ball in the air above her and struck it across the net. Peach returned the favor by slicing it back. Daisy returned a drop shot which made Peach have to run to the net and intercept it. She did successfully, but it only set Daisy up to smash the ball to the other side of the court. Daisy smashed it, and Peach made an attempt to go for it, but it got too far out of reach.

"Game, Set, Match, Daisy!" yelled the toad in the chair.

Before Daisy had a chance to celebrate, she heard a single person clapping from behind her side of the court. She turned around to see the person clapping was…

"Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed

"Hey Dais. I want to talk to you for a minute." Luigi said with sweat rolling down his head.

"_Hm, I wonder…"_ Daisy thought before saying "Sure. What About?"

"_This is it…"_ Luigi thought before walking over to her. "I w-want to t-tell you something." Stuttered Luigi

"Go on." Daisy said.

Luigi shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Daisy, I-I want to tell you that…." Luigi began

"Come on Luigi, let it ou-"in one swift motion, Luigi pulled Daisy into an embrace and kissed her passionately. Daisy was speechless at Luigi's bold movement. They both felt their hearts pounding and fireworks exploding in their heads. When the kiss broke both parties were speechless.

"I love you" Luigi said

Daisy stared at him, being still a bit shocked at his actions but she suddenly threw herself forward and latched her lips onto Luigi's for a moment then pulled away so she could say "I've been waiting for that. I love you too" and continued their kiss. And they were so into the kiss that they didn't happen to notice Peach take a picture to send to Mario.

**Always end on a light note. Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged! **


End file.
